dynasty_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren Fang
Overview Ren Fang is a 24 year old Lt Colonel of the Shu. He has had a very hard life with a past full of despair and sadness. He is known as the dragon of Yizhou. His main rivals are Luu Buu and Dong Zhuo. The mere mention of these names is enough to anger him. He is currently not married and has no intentions of doing so. Appearance Ren Fang is 6ft 5 and 210 pounds of pure muscle. He is always wearing his heavy samurai like armor which is green with a dragon in front. He never wears a war helm. He has short black hair and cold blue eyes. He has a Chinese tattoo that covers the right half of his face. His body is covered in ragged scars Personality Ren Fang is very cold and emotionless. He isn't close to any other member of the Shu, opting to be by himself then the company of others. He is addicted to battle and jumps at any chance he can to bloody his weapons. Ren Fang is a heavy drinker, spending all of his free time drinking or training for battle.He doesn't believe in mercy and will kill his enemy even if they beg him to spare them. He views surrender as the act of a coward and would rather die then surrender. A very proud man there are some things he will never do such as beg or plead. Ren Fang believes that the only person who you can trust in this world is yourself and everyone else just exists to get in the way. He is very level headed and a careful strategist History Ren Fang was born in a peaceful fishing village and has fond memories of playing with his older siblings. Then one random day Dong Zhuo came to his residence and Ren learned the truth of his birth. His mother had once been a concubine to the tyrant and Dong Zhuo was really his father. Dong Zhuo took Ren Fang by force and had his whole village destroyed and burned to the ground. While at Dong Zhuo's castle Ren Fang was enlisted into his army where he met his teacher and former friend turned bitter enemy Lu Bu. The mighty warrior turned the young Ren Fang into a warrior to be feared by age 14 and many people said that it wouldn't be long until he would surpass his teacher. His skill caught the eye of Diao Chan when he was 17. She seduced the warrior but told Lu Bu the following day, claiming that Ren Fang had forced her. An angry Lu Bu attacked and nearly killed Ren Gang before Dong Zhuo stepped in and sold him off as a slave instead to Zhang Jiao and the Yellow Turbans who tortured him and beat him daily while giving him insufficient amounts of food and water. After three years of harsh treatment Ren Fang fashioned a crude dagger and waited for nightfall before striking. Using his military experience he managed to kill any guard that unknowingly crossed his path and escape the compound. He immediately went back to Dong Zhuo's castle to confront Diao Chan and Dong Zhuo. However Ren Fang would discover the harsh truth that the whole thing had been staged by Lu Bu himself. In a rage Ren Fang challenged Lu Bu but was badly and left in the cold to die. Somehow Ren Fang survived and recovered to his full strength. He retreated to the distant mountains Yizhou and lived life as an outlaw. Stealing in order to survive and killing everyone who looked at him in the wrong way. He eventually formed of band of outlaws which quickly got the term Night Riders due to their nightly attacks on whatever settlement they happened ti stumble across. Ren Fang used his band of outlaws as his instrument if revenge, attacking Dong Zhuo's forces and Yellow Turban Members. Ren Fang would often cut the heads off his fallen enemies and put them on pikes with a note saying " my need for death will not waver until your head joins these". Due to the Night Riders concealing their identities, the only thing anyone could say about Ren was that the leader had a dragon tattoo, earning him the nickname " the dragon of Yizhou". The Night Riders came to an end three years after they formed when they were ambushed in the mountains. Ren Fang only survived because he was not among them. After coming to hi base and seeing his slain brethren, he won't on a murderous rampage, killing everyone who was unlucky enough to cross his path for three days before heading into the Shu Capital, Chengdu. He was caught attempting to steal food from the market and when guards tried to apprehend him, he killed them. He was finally subdued by Liu Bei but instead of getting punishing Ren for his actions Liu Bei made a deal with him. If Ren Fang fought for him then Liu Bei would ensure that Ren Fang would get the chance to have his revenge on Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. Category:Created Character